Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, may provide various processing capabilities. For example, mobile devices may provide personal digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., e-mail) with a desktop computer, and so forth.
In addition, such devices may have wireless communications capabilities. More particularly, mobile devices may employ various communications technologies to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile e-mail access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
Providing both processing and communications capabilities in a single device produces exceptional power management issues for smart phones, particularly as form factors for smart phones continue to decrease. As a result, battery life for a smart phone may be substantially shortened. This may force frequent recharging operations, thereby impairing the convenience of such devices. Consequently, improved power management techniques are desired.